In recent years, various game apparatuses are sold. In the past, most of input apparatuses of games mainly use push buttons. Recently, input apparatuses having a motion sensor and a touch panel are widely available. With an input apparatus having a motion sensor, an input is given to a game apparatus by moving the input apparatus. With an input apparatus having a touch panel, an input is given to a game apparatus by tapping the touch panel and swiping.
In addition to diversification of such input apparatuses, contents of game are becoming increasingly complicated due to the improvement of processing performance of computers. The operations of games depend on the scenes within game software, controllers, and games. In order to enjoy the game, the user needs to learn what kind of operation can be performed in each scene of each game.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a game program and the like performing a model which allows a user to easily understand an operation method of an input apparatus.
There is provided a non-transitory storage medium having a game program stored therein, the program causing a computer of an information processing apparatus which is connected to a display apparatus and an input apparatus and performs game processing on the basis of an operation performed by a user to perform: outputting, when the game processing is in a predetermined situation, an operation model video showing a model of an operation of the input apparatus together with a video related to a content of a game to the display apparatus.
The “operation model video” is a video of model that shows how the input apparatus is operated, and it is a video that can be done by performing the operation. Unlike things such as an input apparatus alternately displaying two images, i.e., an image in which the input apparatus is inclined to the left and an image in which the input apparatus is inclined to the right, for example, the “operation model video” shows how the user operates the input apparatus continuously without omission of the scene, and allows the user to get a feeling of a specific operation. Specifically, for example, the “operation model video” is a video having a frame rate that allows the user to accurately understand the action of the operation in order to continuously represent the scene without omission. With this configuration, the user can learn how to operate the input apparatus concretely by looking at the operation model video.
In the exemplary embodiment, the operation model video may be a video obtained by shooting an actual operation performed with the input apparatus.
A video obtained by shooting the scene when the user actually performs the operation is used, and therefore, the user can easily imitate the operation model.
In the exemplary embodiment, the operation model video may have a frame rate that is high enough to be played smoothly.
As described above, the video has a frame rate that can express continuously the action of the operation without omission of the scene so that the video is not jumpy. So, the user can learn how to operate the input apparatus in a concrete manner by watching the operation model video.
In the exemplary embodiment, the operation model video may contain at least a part of a body of an operator of the input apparatus.
Since the operation model video contains at least a part of the body of the operator, information such as how to grab the input apparatus can also be conveyed, and the user can learn the proper operation.
In the exemplary embodiment, an animation video indicating an animation occurring in the game when the operation indicated by the operation model video is performed may be output together with the operation model video. Here, the operation model video and the animation video may be output side by side.
Both of the operation model video and the animation video in the game according to the operation are output as described above, so that the user can easily understand what kind of animation is to be performed to cause the game to perform what kind of operation. The operation model video and the animation video are output side by side, so that the user can intuitively understand the relationship between the operation model video and the animation video.
In the exemplary embodiment, the input apparatus may be an input apparatus has a motion sensor and/or a touch panel. It may not be easy to learn how to operate the input apparatus, and therefore, it is effective to guide the operation method by showing the operation model video.
In the exemplary embodiment, the input apparatus may have two controllers. In the case of the input apparatus having two controllers, different inputs can be accepted by the input apparatus depending on the relative relationship between the positions and velocities of the two controllers. It may not be easy to learn how to operate the input apparatus, and therefore, it is effective to guide the operation method by showing the operation model video.
In the exemplary embodiment, in the output, when a new operation is ready to be performed in accordance with a progress of the game, the operation model video about the operation may start to be output. With this configuration, it is possible to learn a new operation without difficulty.
In the exemplary embodiment, the non-transitory storage medium may cause the computer of the information processing apparatus to perform controlling an object in the game according to an operation with the input apparatus performed by user and outputting a result thereof to the display apparatus, wherein the output of the operation model video may be started when the object enters into a predetermined range in a virtual space.
With this configuration, when the user enters into a new range in the virtual space, it is possible to teach the user an operation method that is enabled in that range.
In the exemplary embodiment, the non-transitory storage medium may cause the computer of the information processing apparatus to perform counting a time from when the operation model video start to be output, wherein in the output, the output of the operation model video may be terminated when a time counting result reaches a predetermined time.
With this configuration, it is possible to finish outputting the operation model video when the user has learned a new operation related to the operation model video, and it is possible to use more area of the screen for the image of the game, and the user can concentrate on the game more greatly.
There is provided an information processing apparatus connected to a display apparatus and an input apparatus and performing game processing on the basis of an operation performed by a user, the information processing apparatus including: an output unit outputting, when the game processing is in a predetermined situation, an operation model video showing a model of an operation of the input apparatus together with a video related to a content of the game to the display apparatus.
There is provided an information processing system including: a display apparatus; an input apparatus; and an information processing apparatus performing game processing on the basis of an operation performed by a user, wherein the information processing apparatus outputs, when the game processing is in a predetermined situation, an operation model video showing a model of an operation of the input apparatus together with a video related to a content of the game to the display apparatus.
There is provided a game processing method for performing game processing on the basis of an operation performed by a user with an information processing apparatus made by connecting a display apparatus and an input apparatus, the game processing method including: outputting, when the game processing is in a predetermined situation, an operation model video showing a model of an operation of the input apparatus together with a video related to a content of the game to the display apparatus.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.